I'll try Anything Once
by Momo Rin-k
Summary: [ONE SHOT/ HET: El Cid&Mine] El Cid e Mine entraram em ressonância desde o primeiro momento. Tinham aquela mania estranha de se entenderem em cada olhar, gesto ou sorriso e, ao longo daqueles anos todos, conseguiram formar uma vasta coleção de experiências, histórias, bons e maus momentos. E, claro, havia também a coleção de músicas.
"When I said 'I can see me in your eyes'
You said 'I can see you in my bed'"  
–I'll try anything once, The Strokes

✧ **Título:** I'll try anything once  
✧ **Autor:** Rin-K  
✧ **Categoria:** AU [Alternative Universe]; El Cid de Capricórnio; Princesa Mine; Saint Seiya/CdZ; The Lost Canvas – Gaiden; Romance; Cotidiano; HET: El Cid  & Mine  
✧ **Advertências:** Referência à nudez  
✧ **Classificação:** K+  
✧ **Capítulos:** One Shot  
✧ **Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

✧ **Resumo**  
El Cid e Mine entraram em ressonância desde o primeiro momento. Tinham aquela mania estranha de se entenderem em cada olhar, gesto ou sorriso e, ao longo daqueles anos todos, conseguiram formar uma vasta coleção de experiências, histórias, bons e maus momentos.

E, claro, havia também a coleção de músicas.

✧ **Disclaimer**  
A obra que segue é uma ficção desenvolvida sem fins lucrativos por uma fã, para fãs. Todos os personagens apresentados, bem como músicas e outras citações, pertencem aos detentores dos respectivos direitos autorais. É proibida a reprodução, total ou parcial, do texto desenvolvido pela autora sem a prévia autorização desta.

Essa fanfic é parte do universo desenvolvido em Dead for Love. Para melhor entendimento do conjunto, recomendo a leitura de todas as fanfics relacionadas.

✧ **Agradecimentos**  
Mademoiselle Deathmask, Isa e Ritsukyu, pelos feedbacks a apoio constante, além das conversas intermináveis que sempre rendem as melhores ideias (para o bem e para o mal).

Sophys, por corrigir minhas atrocidades gramaticais e me julgar só um pouquinho por isso.

Leitor bonito, por simplesmente dar um chego aqui.

Muito obrigada, gente linda!❤  
(Originalmente publicado no NFF Fórum em Janeiro/2016)

* * *

I'll try anything once

"That's not just friendship, that's romance too  
You like music we can dance to"  
– I'll try anything once, The Strokes 

Ouvia Sex Pistols porque ela gostava. Não que também não gostasse, mas não nutria uma predileção particular por punk. Apesar disso, precisava admitir que Sid Vicious caía bem com um cigarro e a silhueta de Mine recortada contra a janela, vestindo uma de suas próprias camisetas. O tecido preto já estava carcomido nas bordas e desbotado na maior parte, o logo do The Strokes craquelado em toda a extensão.

Observou o movimento lânguido com que ela deu um gole na garrafa d'água antes de devolvê-la ao parapeito da janela, o olhar perdido na bruma da rua. Já eram mais de dez da manhã, mas o frio e a chuva mantinham o nevoeiro firme e o frio do outro lado do vidro só podia ser aplacado pelo sistema de aquecimento a gás. El Cid sorriu de canto, acendendo finalmente o cigarro que balançava entre seus lábios há quase três minutos.

Mine virou um olhar reprobatório na direção no momento em que ouviu a fricção do isqueiro.

\- Dentro do apartamento fechado, Cid! - Protestou, elevando a voz apenas uma escala.

\- O que é que eu vou fazer? Tá muito frio lá fora, não vou me vestir só pra fumar! – Ele devolveu na defensiva, soltando a fumaça para o teto e abanando-a com a mão livre, como se isso resolvesse o problema. – O Sísifo não reclama.

Mine revirou os olhos.

\- O coitado do Sísifo nunca bateria de frente contigo porque é muito bonzinho e você se aproveita disso. Mas eu sei o quanto ele detesta essa merda aí.

Cid riu pelo nariz. Havia uma grande diferença entre o El Cid, aquele cara carrancudo e mal humorado da banda, e Cid, o cara que Mine conhecera ainda no colégio e por quem nutria uma admiração, respeito e amor maior que qualquer coisa. Aquele Cid, seu Cid, era carinhoso e, à sua própria maneira, sorridente.

\- Cê praticamente chamou "o coitado" do Sísifo de trouxa. - Cid continuou fumando. - Ele é um cara bacana e a gente respeita o espaço um do outro. Além disso, Mine, nem teria muito como ele encanar, pois os caras fumam pra caralho toda vez que a gente ensaia. Eu, pelo menos, evito fazer isso nas áreas públicas do apê.

\- Evita... quando não tem ensaio. – Mine fez uma ressalva.

\- Quando não tem ensaio. – El Cid endossou-a.

A garota olhou para ele, os braços cruzados sob o peito e os quadris ligeiramente deslocados para a direita, o peso do corpo apoiado em uma perna longa e torneada. De seu ponto na cama, acomodado com as costas contra a cabeceira e o corpo nu coberto apenas até a cintura pelo lençol claro, Cid encarou-a de volta.

Eles funcionavam naquela frequência desde sempre.

A intimidade entre eles existia em um nível diferente do das outras pessoas. Podia ser aquela mais de uma década de convivência, mas haviam casais que passavam cinquenta anos juntos e não experimentavam aquele mesmo tipo de ligação. Entendiam-se por olhares e, por isso, poupavam horas de conversas maçantes sobre a relação, a vida e essas coisas, o que era uma benção para o descendente de espanhóis que nunca fora muito dado à conversar – em parte pelo sotaque que nunca conseguira superar de todo e que Mine sempre fizera questão de ressaltar o quanto era agradável.

\- Você é terrível. - Mine simplesmente aceitou que nunca ganharia da daquele olhar firme e acabou por dar de ombros. - Mas já que vou ficar fedendo a essa coisa, você vai continuar ouvindo o meu som.

Mine nunca precisara dizer que gostava de Pistols. Depois de se conhecerem reclamando das poucas modalidades de artes marciais disponíveis na educação física, passaram a treinar juntos depois do colégio. Cid se lembrava da primeira vez que foram correr e Mine apareceu com uma regata branca com uma estampa do Sex Pistols. Ali descobrira que, além de artes marciais, dividiam gosto também por música. Cid já aprendia bateria, enquanto que Mine havia apenas começado as aulas de violão.

\- Eu gosto do seu som. – Apontou com a cabeça para a estante na parede, onde fileiras de fitas cassete estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas. Não fale como se fosse um sacrifício. - Ele falou monocórdio e estendeu a mão num gesto, pedindo para que ela voltasse para a cama.

Da época das artes marciais restara o fascínio por armas brancas e o hábito de se exercitarem juntos. Da música, porém, ficaram as canções compartilhadas e as pilhas de fitas cassete gravadas na boca do rádio

Há tantos anos, quando computadores usavam disquetes e a internet era pouco mais que um conceito, as pessoas costumavam gravar fitas para armazenar as músicas favoritas ou presenteá-las aos amigos.

A garota chegou a apoiar os joelhos na cama para se unir ao namorado, mas a música acabou no exato instante em que ela se posicionou sobre Cid para deitar com a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Droga... - Ela praguejou baixinho, olhando do rádio para o namorado, num pedido mudo para que ele propusesse uma solução para aquele impasse.

\- Suas músicas, lembra? - Disse sem se alterar, dando de ombros. - Você que resolveu ser a DJ, eu tô bem de boa.

Ela soltou um suspiro, dando um tapinha carinhoso na lateral do braço musculoso dele. Ela girou sobre o colchão para chegar ao outro lado da cama e teve de se levantar para chegar ao aparelho antiquado sobre a escrivaninha de madeira lascada.

Mine e Cid haviam transformado a troca de mixtapes em um ritual sagrado e ambos mantinham a coleção feita ao longo dos anos cuidadosamente organizada. No caso de Cid, estava tudo na estante do quarto, em exibição conjunta com sua coleção de facas. Os nomes nas lombadas, sem nenhuma ordem particular, ficavam bastante visíveis: "Mine curte Vol. 4", "Cid precisa ouvir #8", "Good Stuff #21", "Lua de Mel em Roma - A trilha sonora".

Abriu o compartimento do toca-fitas, sabendo que já haviam passado pelo lado B daquela ali. Guardou-a na capinha certa - "Just listen to this Sh*t!" - e devolveu-a ao seu lugar na estante antes de passar os olhos em cada uma das lombadas em busca de alguma que lhe interessasse. Era engraçado como se lembrava da maioria das fitas que gravara para ele, mesmo que não tivesse mais certeza das músicas em cada uma.

Naquela primeira semana de amizade, Mine havia ganho dos pais um pacote de fitas virgens para usar em um projeto da escola, mas acabou separando uma para gravar suas canções favoritas para El Cid. Chamou-a simplesmente de "Mine's" e ponderou durante quase um mês se devia ou não entregá-la. Quando o fez, o rapaz ficou tão mudo e hesitante que ela achou que eles nunca mais se falariam. No dia seguinte, o garoto lhe presenteara com o segundo capítulo daquela história, singelamente nomeado "Cid's". Desde então, aquele livro já ostentava mais de duzentos capítulos e era possível que os dois fossem os responsáveis por manter o mercado de fitas cassetes, mesmo que fraco, ainda em funcionamento no Reino Unido.

Aquela primeira fita ainda existia, mas nem tudo que se encontrava ali ainda estava entre as suas favoritas, de modo que passou por ela sem um segundo olhar. Tamborilava sobre caixinhas plásticas amareladas, papeis com manchas do tempo e tintas de caneta já tão desbotadas quanto a camiseta que usava. Cada uma representava um momento, relevante ou não, mas todos invariavelmente importantes.

Por fim, uma delas pareceu mais interessante que as outras e seu instinto a fez pegá-la. Leu a seleção de músicas presente em cada lado antes de metê-la no compartimento aberto para rodar o play.

\- Prontinho! – Ela anunciou com um sorriso, abandonando a caixinha ao lado do aparelho de som antes de voltar para o colchão.

\- Foi difícil? – Cid a recebeu com um meio abraço e um comentário que só não tinha um tom sarcástico porque o espanhol não sabia empregá-lo.

\- Já te disse que você é um chato? – Ela comentou

\- Todos os dias, às vezes antes mesmo de me dar "oi". – Cid falou, monocórdio. Tinha aquela habilidade única de usar o mesmo tom para qualquer sentença e Mine não saberia dizer de onde vinha sua capacidade de interpretá-lo corretamente todas as vezes.

\- E você ainda não criou vergonha na cara. – Ela suspirou, acomodando-se com um braço ao redor da cintura dele.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, do tipo que costumava dedicar apenas à Mine, e apagou a bituca no cinzeiro sobre o criado mudo.

Uma música do The Strokes preencheu o cômodo, fazendo Cid franzir o cenho. Mine gostava dos Strokes com a mesma casualidade que Cid gostava dos Pistols.

\- Achei que iríamos ouvir as suas músicas hoje.

\- E quem disse que não vamos?

Cid franziu o cenho.

\- Qual você colocou?

Ela não respondeu de pronto.

Aquela era uma das fitas mais antigas e era de surpreender que ainda tocasse com bastante clareza. Todo relacionamento que começa com uma amizade muito forte tem um marco divisor, aquele momento em que as coisas simplesmente mudam de cara.

Mine se lembrava daquela noite, da saída do Pub, quando desceram juntos em direção à casa de Cid. Ainda moravam em Gainsborough, eram jovens e completamente perdidos. Mine estava indo para Leeds para estudar literatura e Cid começaria a trabalhar com o pai assim que o final de semana terminasse. Não sabiam quando se veriam novamente e precisavam aproveitar aquela última noite.

Sob a luz amarela da rua, umas duas quadras antes de chegar à casa dele, Mine lhe estendera uma última fita, sem falas ou rodeios, o que era bem atípico para alguém normalmente tão articulado. Cid aceitou-a com o mesmo silêncio, mas esse era bem a sua cara.

O nome na fita, escrita em caneta azul comum, era uma declaração sutil que continha em si um universo inteiro.

Ela respondeu a pergunta com simplicidade:

\- Mine's+Cid's.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, bastante semelhante ao olhar trocado sob a luz amarelada da rua vazia.

Naquela última noite, Cid havia aceitado a fita e, junto, o sentimento que vinha com ela. A partir desse ponto, a amizade que tinham havia subido de posto e tudo o que eram e seriam havia acabado de mudar.

Não houve pedidos redundantes ou declarações vãs, apenas um conjunto de mãos e braços que se enlaçaram e rostos que se encontraram. Nunca precisaram de nada além de um beijo para assinar aquele compromisso, mantendo a tradição de poucas palavras e muitos gestos significativos.

Sob a luminosidade fria que escapava pelos vidros e tingia o quarto com uma vasta gama de cinzas e azuis, Cid puxou Mine para bem junto de si e beijou-a de forma apaixonada. Sentiam o mesmo conjunto de sensações daquele primeiro carinho trocado há tantos anos, uma corrente elétrica que passava de um corpo para o outro através da união de suas bocas e de todos os pontos de contato entre suas peles. O arrepio a subir pela nuca, o mesmo formigamento na ponta dos dedos e aquele coração acelerado que parecia capaz de alçar voo pra fora do peito eram sentidos como se acontecessem em um único ser.

Se separaram quando o ar faltou, mas seus rostos se afastaram apenas o suficiente para sustentar um olhar carinhoso. A música seguinte trouxe as guitarras bagunçadas e a voz desafinada de uma música qualquer dos Pistols.

\- Eu disse que seriam as minhas músicas, El Cid. – Mine falou com um sorriso triunfante.

\- Você me faz escutar esses mesmos álbuns há tanto tempo, Mine, que elas já são minhas também. – Cid devolveu com o mesmo sorriso, fazendo a garota rir baixo e com sinceridade.

Uma das coisas que tanto Mine quanto Cid mais gostavam na relação que tinham era que não faziam a menor questão dessa coisa brega de apelidinhos carinhosos e sempre se referiam pelos apelidos dados pelos amigos ou pelos próprios nomes. Quando todas as palavras trocadas são de carinho, quem precisa de nomes idiotas?

\- Nossas músicas. – Mine repetiu com acalanto na voz e indicou a estante coberta de fitas com um gesto de cabeça. – A gente tem uma tonelada delas.

Muitas daquelas fitas já não tocavam mais com clareza, pois o tempo tem sua ação sobre todas as coisas e é ignorante a qualquer sentimento de apego. Além disso, a tecnologia avançava muito rápido e eles sabiam que, num futuro não muito distante, era bem possível que não houvessem mais rádios para gravar e tocar fitas cassete.

\- E vamos colecionar mais umas tantas, hein.

Cid selou os lábios de Mine.

Com ou sem coleção de fitas, suas músicas sempre tocariam juntas.

✦FIM✦

* * *

✧ **Nota da autora**

Oi, gente! Tudo bem?

Fazia tempo que essa ideia rondava a minha cabeça e eu precisava por pra fora. Tá aqui o resultado, com trilha sonora dos Strokes e tudo, hahaha!

Conforme voltei a me envolver com o universo CDZ, fui ficando cada vez mais atraída pelos douradinhos de Lost Canvas e também me descobri bastante versátil para ships. Desde o Gaiden de El Cid esses dois não saíam da minha cabeça, então resolvi aproveitar que estava com um projeto de fic com os personagens de LC e comecei a desenvolvê-los. É uma pena que a Mine não esteja listada entre as personagens do site, especialmente num universo com tão poucas garotas.

Como citei ali no disclaimer, essa fic faz parte do universo que desenvolvo mais a fundo em Dead for Love [Que será postada muito em breve aqui também]. Achei bacana escrever essas _side scenes_ para detalhar melhor personagens que dificilmente conseguirei abordar com profundidade na história principal.

Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e um papinho casual podem sempre ser feitos através de reviews e PMs!  
No mais, espero que tenham gostado ^^!

Muito obrigada, galere!  
Beijos!

~ Momo (ou Rin-k)  
03 de abril de 2016


End file.
